För deras skull
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] Utspelar sig långt fram i tiden. Någon ser tillbaka om minns..


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

**För deras skull…**

Hon lät fingertopparna följa träets ådring i fönsterbrädan. Hennes blick föll på den rynkiga och brunfläckiga handen. Hon gjorde en grimas, men lät den fortsätta sin vandring över det välkända trästycket. Hon såg ut genom fönstret och hennes blick förlorade sig i fjärran. Himmelen utanför fönstret var klarblå och endast ett par molntussar jagade varandra. Hon undrade flyktigt hur många gånger tidigare hon stått här och stirrat ut mot horisonten. Handen lämnade fönsterbrädan och gick ofrivilligt upp till medaljongen som hängde i en tunn silverkedja om hennes hals. Hon fingrade rastlöst på den och slöt sedan handen hårt om den. Varje gång hon höll i den kom alla minnena tillbaka. Hon kunde fortfarande höra skriken och känna skräcken. Men det var inte bara det hon mindes, hon kunde även minnas alla stunder de haft tillsammans. All den lycka hon hade upplevt. All kärlek han hade gett henne. Hon mindes när hon fått medaljongen, det hade varit hennes artonde födelsedag. Många, många år sedan nu. Han hade rodnat när han sträck fram paketet till henne. Hon hade blivit så förvånad när hon hade öppnat det, han hade valt ett smycke till henne. Rodnade hade stigit ännu mer på hans kinder när han hade bett henne att öppna den. I den fanns det två bilder. Hon visste precis hur de såg ut. De var för evigt etsade i hennes minne, hon behövde inte längre öppna den för att minnas. Just då hade de fått vara lyckliga ett tag. De hade varit lyckliga fram till att de började förlora sina vänner. En efter en förlorade de. När kriget äntligen hade tagit slut stod hon ensam kvar. De hade segrat, men priset var högt. Kanske till och med för högt? Hon suckade, hon hade ältat det i alla dessa år. Skulle tankarna aldrig lämna henne någon ro? Så många människoliv hade gått till spillo. Så många som förlorade vänner, familj och kära. Hon hade förlorat allt. Sina bästa vänner, sin älskade och sin familj. Det enda hon hade kvar var saknad. En saknad som aldrig skulle ta slut även om den dämpats med åren. Hon hade hållit sig sysselsatt för att slippa tänka på dem. Det var bara vissa dagar som hon tillät sig minnas dem. Det hade varit svårt i början när allt omkring henne påminde om dem. Hon kunde höra ekot av deras röster i korridorerna och ibland var hon övertygad om att de skulle komma runt hörnet, leende och försöka locka henne till något otillåtet. Allt eftersom åren gick blev saknaden, inte mindre i styrka, men den var inte längre lika påträngande.

Hon slöt ögonen och genast kom bilder för henne. Hon visste att hon var tvungen att låta de komma. De skulle inte lämna henne någon ro annars. Dimma täckte hela slagfältet. Rop och skrik hördes överallt omkring henne. Hon kämpade sig framåt, dit där hon senast såg en skymt av en röd hårman. Plötsligt tystnade allt. Hon fortsatte oförtrutet fram, men hon kom för sent. Det fanns inget hon kunde göra. De var bortom all hjälp. Det enda hon kunde göra var att tala med de dem innan de försvann för henne. Hon bad dem om förlåtelse för att hon inte varit där hos dem. De hade försäkrat henne om att inget var hennes fel, det var bara menat att bli så här. Hennes älskade var den som höll ut längst. Det sista hon hört från hans läppar var att han alltid skulle älska henne. Hon svarade att hon skulle älska honom för alltid. Sedan hade livet lämnat honom och hon satt mellan sina tre bästa vänner. De vänner som hade besegrat ondskan, men som fått ge sina liv för det. Det hade varit så orättvist, det var så orättvist! Hon blinkade häftigt till, en tår lämnade hennes öga och föll sakta ner för den rynkiga kinden. Hon brydde sig inte om att torka bort den. Det gjorde fortfarande ont att minnas. De hade varit så unga, de borde ha fått leva. Hon kramade medaljongen som innehöll bilder henne själv och hennes bästa vänner. Den var hennes länk till det förflutna.

Hon väcktes ur sina tankar av barnskratt. Hon log plötsligt. Det var för det här de hade kämpat. För att barnen skulle få skratta. För att de skulle få växa upp utan att vara rädda. För att de skulle få leva. Hon visste inom sig att det varit värt alla offer. Alla barn hade rätt att få växa upp till trygga individer. Det var barnen som var det viktigaste. Det var för dem man kunde offra allt.

Hon hörde den stora klockan slå tolv och annonsera att det var dags för lunch. Hon släppte medaljongen och började gå mot dörren. Hon rätade på sig, även om hon var gammal så var hon inte skröplig. Med raska steg gick hon ner för spiraltrappan. Hon hörde det välbekanta ljudet av statyn som ställde sig på plats bakom henne. Hon gick längs korridorerna. Långt borta kunde hon höra röster av barn som pratade och ljudet av springande fötter. Hon mindes när hon själv sprungit här som barn, alltid bråttom till någon lektion. Alltid ivrig att lära. Det var hon fortfarande och fast hon inte längre undervisade så deltog hon gärna i lektionerna för att få prata med eleverna. Ofta kunde de lära henne något nytt, se saker ur andra synvinklar än hon. Annars satt hon gärna i biblioteket, liksom hon gjort under sin studietid.

Ett sorl hördes och det ökade i styrka ju närmare hon kom. Hela tiden påmindes honom om tiden då hon var elev här. Varje korridor hade sina speciella minnen. En var där han kysste henne för första gången. En annan var där de sprungit ifrån vaktmästaren mitt i natten. Hon tyckte att hon kunde höra ekot av deras röster, deras skratt satt kvar i väggarna. Nu hade hon kommit fram till de stora dörrarna som ledde in i den Stora salen. Ljudet av pratande barn var högt, men hon stördes inte av det. Tvärt om fick det hennes leende att djupna. Hon gick mellan borden upp till honnörsbordet. På vägen fick hon säga åt en pojke att sluta dra en yngre flicka i håret och dra av några poäng för att en flicka förhäxat soppsleven så att den skvätte soppa på den som ville hälla upp. Hon satte sig på sin plats i den tronliknande stolen och mindes första gången hon steg in i salen. Då hade hon varit förundrad och livrädd på en gång. Men hon hade aldrig ångrat att hon valde att leva som häxa, trots alla förluster hon gjort. Hon såg ut över de fyra elevhemsborden. Barnen verkade helt obekymrade om livet, om världen utanför, och det var precis som det skulle vara. De fick vara barn. Tids nog skulle de växa upp och då skulle de förhoppningsvis vara redo för det. Hon log och ytterligare en tår banade sig väg ner för hennes kind. Ljudlöst tackade hon Ginny för den vänskap hon fått. Hon tackade Harry för att han haft modet att göra det omöjliga och Ron för att visade henne kärleken. Det var för deras skull som hon levde. Det var för deras skull som hon fortfarande kämpade för barnen, för det var vad de skulle ha gjort.


End file.
